myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Simulation
Prologue by Ginger “Get out!” The tortoiseshell recoiled back, eyes flashing in confusion. Around her, tails lashed angrily. “Wha-” A tabby she-cat growled and swiped at the tortoiseshell threateningly. “You heard us!” “You hold no power here!” a smaller, white speckled tortoiseshell snarled. “Leave, or we’ll make you!” “Shoo!” The she-cat flinched as the voices overwhelmed her. “Fine!” she managed, tone trembling. Jaws snapped shut, and furious eyes landed on her. She felt her pelt burn, and stepped back. “If this is what you want, fine. But just remember, I created this place as a safe haven. Not-” the low growl of a calico cat cut her off. She nodded briefly, then streaked off. A calico she-cat, this one with a white stripe down her face, stalked up to the red tabby. “Are you sure she’s gone?” she hissed warily. The tabby she-cat smirked, and as she did, a wall of monitors flickered into colors. “Why ask,” she replied smoothly, “when we can just watch her?” The other cats gathered around her, hostility changing to awe as they studied the screens. They showed a marvelous forest, empty of life and movement. “You know the plan,” one of the cats meowed to the tabby, who nodded sharply. Her eyes did not leave the screens. “Overlords!” she addressed, slowly closing her eyes. “It is time. I will be the first to create.” The red tabby opened her eyes and sucked in her breath. At once, swirling lights of color and brightness sparked from her eyes, dancing with spirit and imagination. It lasted for moons or heartbeats. Then her eyes closed once more, and the only lights remaining were those of the screen. The Overlords were silent. “She is done,” the tabby whispered. At the same moment, not so far away, two azure eyes slowly opened. Chapter One By Wolf Firestorm opened his eyes, what happened? He wondered. As he got up, all he could remember was his name, not his story or anything else. Cats a lll around woke up. He could sort of remember some of them. He had seen them, just once. While he was an....apprentice? Almost a warrior? But that...that was so long ago. He couldn't remember anything, only a few basic things about life, is self, and a slight memory of those cats, nothing else. "Where are we?" Asked Whiteflower, lifting her head. Something clicked in Firestorm's head. Wasn't Whiteflower his Mentor? And hadnt she died? Oh he just couldn't remember. "We need to get out of here!" Firestorm decided. He was given the 'If you want to try and kill yourself be my guest look' the problem was, he didn't really want to try. "Now would be as good a time as ever." Breeze pointed out. Slowly, the warriors walked closely too a door..? The front of this place, thinking they would go forward, the warriors kept walking, Firestorm slammed into a screen."A screen! We can't get out this way." He yowled. The warriors ran in the ways they could, but the only ways out were blocked. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to live here forever." Whiteflower said. "We could always try to break the screen." Ivyleaf said. After hours of throwing things at the screen, that bouced off, the cats decided to give up. "It is no use." Firestorm panted, he sat down. "This place is so small! We can't stay here forever." Sedgeleaf pointed out, Firestorm nodded. All of a sudden, the ground broke under him. "Firestorm!" Called...someone. Firestorm didn't know who, he fell hundreds of feet, he gasped for air. This is it, this is the end for I, Firestorm Firestorm thought. But he was wrong. It felt like hours, but he was still in the air, he fell landing somewhere. But where? When looked up, as high as he could, he could see somthing that said: Wednesday 8:00am. What was that meant to mean? He walked as close as he could to a screen, he saw someone, or something writing, or at least about too. It looked like something he remembered as a "Twoleg". "I will gert back to my Clan and save my forest." He thought. Wait, why did he think that? That made...no sense. He didn't mean to think. When he looked at himself, he looked smaller, and younger then he was. What was going on? The ground broke again, and he fell to a new place. The others were there. Firestorm's mouth opened, words started to come out and make the strangest thing. "I hate the cave. The cave hates me. We're all stuck here for eternity." He sang out. "Firestorm, you make no sense." Whiteflower said. Firestorm opened his mouth to defend himself, but he ended up saying the wrong thing. "Until stars fall from the sky, we're all going to die." Firestorm sang out. "Cut it out!" Sedgeleaf mewed. "I don't mean to do it, it just..kind of...happens" FIrestorm said. His mouth tried to say something, but he closed his mouth, as tight as he could. The ground broke again. He ended up on this strange thing, that had comments written on it. "There is a glitch in my comouter, it won't let me write." Firestorm said, by mistake. But as we said the words, they were written on the Comment thing, and while he said them, the person at the screen, had been clicking those keys...hmm....were the two things maybe related? The ground broke and he ended up back with the other cats. "I found out what's wrong, sort of. The person, in front of the screen, is controling us!" Firestorm said, soon the ground all around them all, boke. He ended up in a strange place, it said: User: Runningfireclawheart. AKA Wolfblaze loyal WindClan warrior. That was confusing. Unless...What if that Wolfblaze person....was the person controling them? The ground broke. He ended up the same place he had been, but he was alone. It stayed that way for hours, until the other fell into the same place. "I found out who is controling us!" Firestorm said. "So did I!" Mewed Breeze. "And me!" Said Whiteflower. As ti turned out, all the cats had found out who controlled them. But as they went around the room, they found out each of the warriors had there own person controling them. "So we each have our own person who controls us." Whiteflower decided. "Our own..our own.." "Overlord!" FIrestorm mewed. Breeze gave him a look of annoyence. "Who put you in charge?: Asked Breeze. "No one." Firestorm said, confused. "Then how come you got to choose the name for the people who control us?" Breeze asked. "I think when someone comes up with a catchy name for someone at a time like this, you stick with the name until you can think of a better wrong." Firestorm said. "Fine. But just for the record, you are not are boss." Whiteflower mewed. "Ummm...Okay?" Firestorm asked. And the cats walked into the unknown..." Chapter Two By Percy Whiteflower pushed herself to lead lead, fluffing her tail out and holding her head proudly. Haha now I'm leader. ''She thought. The other cats behind her giving her dirty looks. "What jealous?" she asked holding a paw up to her chest and giving them a sweet look. "I don't think you should be the leader." Firestorm murmured. "Well to bad!" Whiteflower spat and began to tort gracefully. They were in a green field with little flowers scattered around. "Everything looks perfectly fine now." Ivyleaf mewed giving the place a weary look. "Too perfect!" Whuteflower yowled and started hitting the ground. "Open! Open! I know they are planning something, something evil.... What if they make one of us fall in love?" Whiteflower screamed while bashing the ground with her paws. The other cats sat around her giving her weird looks. "Well, I'm going to do something useful and go hunting." Breeze meowed. Ivyleaf rose to her paws. "Count me in!" Whiteflower stood up. "Me too!" she mewed. Ivyleaf and Breeze looked at each other. "Are you sure you aren't too.... crazy to come with us? I mean you'll scare the prey.." Ivyleaf meowed. "What? Crazy! Of course I'm fine, I'll be quiet as a.... something quiet like the sound of a car running over a bike." Whiteflower mewed. "Yeah.... well... I'm gonna lead it." Breeze meowed and turned around, Ivyleaf scampered after her. Whiteflower followed, weirdly eyeing everything. Leopardfire ran over. "I want to come!" he panted. "Mouse says what?" Whiteflower whispered. "What?" Leopardfire asked. "Huh?" Whitefloer replied. "Shut up!" Breeze mewed. "I hear something!" she padded along a path and stopped. "What?" Leopardfire asked bounding up. Whiteflower pushed her way forward and let out a low growl. A wet nose poked out from under a bush, and the large figure of the dog came. "Run!" Ivyleaf yowled and ran, Leopardfire and Breeze close behind. The dog began to run to them. Whiteflower stayed where she was. "What are you doing?" asked Leopardfire, stopping to glance at her. Whiteflower growled and leaped at the dog and dug her teeth and claws into it's fur. Chapter Three Leopardfire leapt onto the dog. ''StarClan, what are these Overlords doing?! Leopardfire, Breeze, Ivyleaf, and Firestorm, all leapt at the dog. But to their horror, the dog knocked them off. Whiteflower was hanging onto the dog for dear life and no one could get her to let go. Whiteflower tried to speak, but the dog's fur muffled her voice. Leopardfire then came up with an idea. "Breeze! Grab the dog's tail and pull it hard. Ivyleaf! Pull the dog's left front leg. Firestorm! You go pull the other leg. And I will bite his throat." So all of the, did what they were asked to do. The dog couldn't move in the position the cats were holding them so at the right time, Leopardfire bit the neck and it went limp. "Phew! Glad that's over." Firestorm meowed in relief. Breeze shook her head. "I don't think it's over yet." she told him. "Who knows what the overlords could send next? Love? Murder? DEATH?!" Whiteflower screamed. "Calm down, Whiteflower!" Ivyleaf told her. "How can I?!" she retorted. Breeze suddenly wrinkled her nose. "I smell something, familiar?" Leopardfire and Ivyleaf raised their noses. "I can too!" "I as well!" were their replies. Firestorm and Whiteflower sniffed the air as well. "I smell... Something I haven't in a long time." Firestorm replied. "Oh no! Is someone coming to get us?" was Whiteflower's response. "I... Don't know..." Leopardfire mewed. The cats then split up to go hunting but not much was found. A vole and a shrew. So they all had to share them. Yet again, the smells hit their noses. This time a bit stronger. "The smell is back." Firestorm complained. "It could be worse! Another savage animal to fight." Breeze mewed. But the smell was getting stronger and Leopardfire, Firestorm and Whiteflower were the only ones concerned about it. But they kept shaking it off, but that same thought, What are the overlords doing? kept haunting Leopardfire's thoughts. And he would find out what they were doing.... Some day. Chapter four By Wolfblaze "It still isn't fair that you get to be leader." Firestorm mewed. Whiteflower shook her head. "Maybe not, but you will have to get used it." She said, and licked her paw. "You mean you plan on staying here forever?" Leopardfire asked, surprised. "Well...yeah. Whiteflower is right. We will have to make a life here." Ivyleaf said. Firestrom shook his head. "We have to find a way out." He said. "There must be one." Sedgeleaf agreed. Firestorm sniffed around, he spotted a mouse and pounced and killed it. He ate it. "That wasn't a good idea Firestorm." Breeze wanred. "We don't know that the food here is safe to eat." That might have been ture, but Firestorm knew it was too late to go back. He would have to deal with it. He ate like the normal cats, and he did for the rest of the day. Days went by, and Firestorm was okay. So the food wasn't a danger, the other cas eat the food and those cats were fine as well. "I guess that means we make a life here then." Ivyleaf said. The other cats didn't seem to mind the place too much, but Firestorm did. He always felt uneasy now....had he always been like that?....He didn't know what was safe, and what wasn't. He didn't know where he would end up, and he always felt trapped. He felt like he never had the air he once had....but was that true? He waasn't sure.."This would be easier if we had our memoires." He agreed, one night at dinner. He looked at the screen, what was up with the Overlords? Did they trust him? Could he trust them? Did they think he was powerless, and were trying to help? Or were they selfish? Firestorm didn't know which would bother him more. "I don't like overlords, I want to be free, and I can't be free when they control me." Firestorm said. "But they might be helping us, and keeping us safe." Leopardfire said. "But still, I should be free to do whatever I want." He said. No cat could argue with that. The ground opened. Here we go again Firestrom thought. It wasn't until hours later that he had the scariest though, I am not going to stop falling! Chapter five Also by Wolf "HELP!" Firestrom yowled. He laned in grass. "What is this green stuff?" He wondered. "It is called grass, young one." The voice said. "Am I in StarClan?" Firestorm asked. "No, you are alive and well." The voice spoke. "Who are you?" FIrestorm asked. A orange and black can came to FIrestorm. "My name is Spottedstar." The cat said. Spottedstar....Firestorm knew that name from somewhere. "Do I know you?" He asked. "You do, or you did." Spottedstar mewed. "When?" Firestorm asked. "A long time ago, we had a Clan...OneClan." Spottedstar said. "Why only one?" Firestorm asked. "That was the name. OneClan." Purred Spottedstar. "What happened?" Firestorm asked Spottedstar's face fell. "There were horrars, and I needed to find a place where me and my friends could be safe. I found some others...those who are the "Overlords" who promised to help. To make a safe place, where we could be. But those Twolegs were greedy, and took over. They chased me out, and took your memories." Explined Spottedstar. "How long have we been here?" Firestorm asked. "A year ago, we made this place. Just over that. Sine the Overlords took over...about two moons." Said Spottedstar. "What is this place called?" Firestorm asked. "It has many names, but is known now as Myown warriors wiki" Chapter six By Guess Firestorm's eyes shot open likke flames, he jumped to his feet. "Are you okay?" Sedgeleaf asked. "Yeah...why?" Firestorm asked. "You look like you fell into a pit and some strange cat told you the blunt truth." Breeze said, frankly. That is what happned Firestrom thought. "What happened?" He asked. "You fell asleep, you sleepy-head!" Ivyleaf purred. What? No I didn't Firestorm thought. "Oh, Whiteflower your fur is so pretty in this light, and that light, and every light." Ashenfire said. "What was that?" Whiteflower asked. "What? Huh sorry, that overlord is controlling me!" Ashenfire said. "Yeah right...." Whiteflower said, followed by, "Not as handsome as you, Ashenfire." The two cats groaned, but Firestorm purred, this could be fun to watch! The young warrior was about to think this would be so bad, when all of a sudden, "Nothing can compare, to the ringtailssss that pull out your haiiirrrr." Firestorm said. He hated when that happened. The days that follwed...stunk. Whiteflower and Ashenfire were forced to be mates, which was kind of funny, Firestorm couldn't stop singing the 'Cave song' which was awkward, all the cats got controlled, and Firestorm felt like he was losing his mind. He wanted freedom. Every once in a while, he would run right intot he screen, but he never broke it. Chapter seven By Do you really have to ask?" "I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!" A shrill and loud voice came from the other side of the cave. "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep." Came a calmer voice. What were Whiteflower and Ashenfire thinking about now? "Both of you keep it down! We all have to share this cave!" Breeze said. Firestorm was awake, and there was no way he would be asleep until that night, so he walked forward. He stopped. Something seemed to hit him. "No one touches my son!" Came a far away voice, Firestrom was much tounger, an older cat had just been thrown off him. He was zapped back to his world. A flashback! Of something that happened long ago. A voice came. "Fear the cat from yoru past..." Said a voice, it was Spottedstar's voice. "Who? Who?" Firestorm asked Spottedstar. "That I can not say...." And Spottedstar left. Firestrom turned to see the cats staring. "And you all say that I'' am insane." Whiteflower said, and walked off. Firestrom rolled his eyes. "Since you are." "That is ''no way to speak to YOUR LEADER!!!!!!!" Whiteflower yowled. "You. Are. Not. My. Leader." Firestorm growled. "I have no leader, I am free." Firestorm purred. "free, ha! Yeah. You can't go 24 hours without singing a stuped song." Whiteflower said. Firestorm rolled his eyes. Chapter eight ''By Okay you have to know by now right? Am I right? Quickly padding around, Firestorm was slightly scared. He didn't like this place. Annd he wanted to know more. "For the tenth time Ashenfire, I do not love you!" Growled Whiteflower. "But you have to love me Whiteflower! As I love you!" Ashenfire was forced to say, he looked miserble. Firestorm slightly purred. "This was funny at first, but now it is a waste of time." Leopardfire said, he sounded annoyed. "You are right Leopardfire! I wish this would stop!" Firestrom agreed. "You think it's bad for you? I'' am the one who has to deal with ''that all day!" Whiteflower hissed, with a look at Ashenfire. "Well, at least you don't have to act like a fool around someone you don't even like!" Ashenfire put in, he hated this. "Everyone calm down, and think for once in your lives!" Breeze said. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Sedgeleaf said, cleary annoyed. "Well, great this is just great. WE ARE ALL LOSIING ARE MINDS!" Growled Whiteflower. "One of us has already lost her mind." Whispered Leopardfire. Firestorm nodded, and he saw some of the other cats do so too. "How come you never get controlled?" Ivyleaf asked Breeze. "Yeah!" Sedgeleaf put in. "It has been days since you have been controlled, but the rest of us are controlled by our Overlords all the time!" "Maybe my Overlord-Gingerheart-is inactive?" Breeze suggested. "Maybe. That seems like it." Firestorm agreed. He was getting used to life in this place. But he still remmebered talking to Spottedstar, and he wanted his memories back. What happened in his life before now? He wanted to remember everything he had forgotten. And not in brief flashbacks that made no sense to him, but real memories. And all at once, too. Chapter nine By [[User:Runningfireclawheart|Well, this was ''always going to be my chapter]]'' "We need a plan." Breeze said, pacing around. "None of us can think with you pacing around like that." Leopardfire said, bluntly. "That's how I think!" Breeze said. "Well, you need to find some other way to think." Leopardfire said. Firestorm stepped in. "You can't tell someone else how to think!" "Thank you..." Breeze said. "I just did." Leopardfire said. "What I meant was, you shouldn't!" Firestorm corrected. "Next time, word what you say better." Leopardfire said. "If your brain worked better that wouldn't be a problem!" Said Whiteflower. "The pacing was annoying." Sedgeleaf pointed out. "YOU ARE NO JUDGE ON WHAT IS ANNOYING!!!! YOU ARE ANNOYING YOURSELF! I'' AM THE LEADER, I GET TO CHOOSE WHAT IS ANNOYING!" Whiteflower screamed. "If people who are annoying can't judge what is annoying, then there is ''no world where you can judge what is annoying." Firestrom said. Whiteflower looked as if she was about to burst. "ARE YOU CALLLING ME ANNOYING????" She asked, shwoing her claws. "Yup." Breeze said. "She is not annoying!" Ashenfire said. Leoparedfire groaned "Not again..." "We should fight it out!" Said Segeleaf. "We should" Leoparedfire said. Putting a paw forward. Firestorm was all for it. "All who think Breeze was annoying, step forward!" Sedgeleaf said, walking next to Whiteflower. Whiteflower and Sedgeleaf, along with Ashenfire seemed to think Breeze was annoying. Breeze and Firestorm, along with Leoparedfire, seemed to think Whiteflower was annoying. This cannot be a good idea... Thought Firestorm. But he wasn't going to back down.\ "Those who think Breeze is annoying, ATTACK!!!!" Sedgeleaf yowled. The cats charged towrds Firestorm and his friends. "Cats who think Whiteflower was annoying, ATTACK!!!!" Leoparedfire screamed, Firestrom and his friends charged at the other cats/.\ Even though this was war, the cats liked each other and were all friends, none of them wanted to hurt each other. So the batttle was all Battle-cries and cool-moves, no one was harmed. Still, Firestorm couldn't help but thinking that the battle was getting them no where at all. Then, he relized something, Ivyleaf hadn't taken a side...why? "EVERYBODY STOP!" A voice commanded, the cats turned to see Ivyleaf. Oh so that's why." Firestorm thought. "This battle is getting us no where and frankly, I don't even care if Breeze or Whiteflower is more annoying, and I honestly don't think any of you do, so let't all get a move on. The reason this whole battle started is since Breeze and the rest of us were trying to think of a plan so let's do that and GET ON WITH THIS SHOW!!!!" Ivyleaf commanded, and frankly, she sounded forceful, yet calm. The cats got to work thinking. Firestorm felt bad about being so stuped to fight his friends, but he wanted to stand up to which side he thought was right, no matter what. Chapter Ten By Someone who's not Wolf writing Whiteflower sniffed annoyed. Everything was wrong, she couldn't think right, the overlord kept making her say AWFUL things to Ashenfire, about how great he was.... Whiteflower huffed and walked away from the others. She needed to be alone. She looked out and saw a face peering at her. She knew that face from somewhere.... She padded forward and followed the rustling. "Is someone there?" Whiteflower called, her ears perked for the sounds of movement. Claws bared down into her spin and she looked up to see a sleek yellow tabby she-cat on her back, her green eyes glimmered. Whiteflower had a sudden memory. "Flowerpetal..." she growled lowly and hit the she-cat in the snout. Flowerpetal looked at her. "What?" she asked looking harmless. "You killed me!" Whiteflower snarled arching her back. Whiteflower closed her eyes as she remembered more. She had kits, she was a mother, a mate... she died... but where was her family now? "You killed my family!" Whiteflower screamed and flew at Flowerpetal. Flowerpetal looked shocked, real shock. "No I didn't!" she hissed and hit Whiteflower's cheek. Whiteflower growled and ducked under Flowerpetal's belly and ranked it with her claws. Flowerpetal smiled up at her with blood dripping from her jaws. Anger raged through Whiteflower and she slapped Flowerpetal hard in the face. She looked around breathing hard. Blood was spattered everywhere, her pelt was crimson. She shouldn't worry about that.... Chapter Eleven Leopardfire was out alone, hunting in the wasteland. There was hardly any prey. Leopardfire stalked and caught a baby thrush and mouse but that was it. No. More. Prey. He was upset with the overlords powering him, controlling him. Leopardfire stayed sane though unlike Whiteflower so he picked up the prey and started heading back to his group. But there was a rustle in the bushes. And a smell. A familiar smell. The smell of evil. A cat leapt out at him, claws unsheathed. Leopardfire whipped around and saw someone he hadn't seen. In forever. "Thornfang! You traitor!" he yowled. Me? A traitor? I stayed loyal." he said so innocently. "Grr... To the Dark Forest, yeah." he growled. "They were more help to me more than you were. I hate you!" With that he leapt at his brother, trying to kill him. "Never." Leopardfire leapt over him and scarred his brother's head. "Ya know? I'll be back." he growled and he padded off. Leopardfire seemed weirded out. He expected more. "When you do! I'll be ready!" he yowled and he picked up his prey and continued on to the group. "How will I tell them, the cats enemies are coming back to get them!? They won't believe me, will they? I'll be misunderstood. No one ever understands me." He was at the entrance of the camp. He took a deep breath and walked in. Chapter twelve By Wolf Firestorm pushed on the glass again. "We have to get out of here!" He yowled. "But how?" Leopardfire screamed. "I don' know, but we will!!!!" Whiteflower yowled, and slammed her head onto the glass of the computer. "Stop! We're getting no where this way." Breeze said. "Oh Whiteflower, I love you!" Ashenfire mewed. "Get away from me you creepy cat." Whiteflower shunnned. "I don't want to this! The overlord is making me!" Ashenfire hissed. Ivyleaf purred. "I think thoese two might be fond of each other is real life." "Well, whatever let's try to get out of here first. And then we can talk about Ashenfire and Whiteflower's love life as much as we want." Breeze said, with a slight eye-roll. "Ummmm.....Okay. How about we try to find something big and heavy to break the glass?" FIrestorm suggested. He knew the cats themselves wouldn't be able to break the glass, but it was only glass. "Where are we going to find that?" Breeze asked. Firestorm got an idea. "The next person to fall through the ground will take a big heavy rock with them!" Firestorm yowled. "But we can't do that! It could break time and space!" Leopardfire warned. "And it's a risk we need to take!" Breeze said. Whiteflower turned to Firestorm and Breeze. "If you two think the plan is so smart, one of you can get the rock." Firestorm looked at his paws. "I don't know if it is really a good idea...." He started. He liked time and space, he didn't want to desstroy time and space. "Well, yeah. It's our only hope." Breeze sad. Just then, the ground under Firestorm broke. He landed in a feild. This is it he thought. He grabbed a rock, huge and heavy. He couldn't lift it. But maybe if he stayed next to it, the ground would under both him and the rock. He sat next to it. Then he thought of something. If he destroyed time and space, so many lives would be lost. He couldn't do this. But the ground broke. "You did it!" Breeze said, she and the others grabbed the rock. "No! You can't! We can't!" Firestorm yowled, but it was too late. The glass broke. Chapter 13 Also by Wolf "The cats were released!" Wolfblaze yowled. "There is only one thing we can do." Patchfeather said, looking surirsed. "Release there eneimies." Ginger agreed. "But what if the cats win?" Cleverpelt pointed out. "Then we will use the secret weapon." Spottedwing said. "And what if the cats win that battle to?" J2yfeather asked. "No one could win that battle." Cleverpelt said. "And we could always fight for ourselves." Ginger said, rubbing her paws together. Ginger turned to the calico cat with a gray streak. "Wolfblaze, who is your cat? And who is the cats enemy?" "Firestorm. Breezewhisker is the enemy." Wolfblaze said. Next Ginger turned to Patchfeather, the other calico cat, and the beloved mate of Cleverpelt. "Patchfeather, your cat and it's enemy?" Asked Ginger. Patchfeather told her. Once every one knew everyone's cat enemy, the enemies were realeased. Ginger put something into her computer. And the battle came up. Cleverpelt loooked suprised. "It is a moive?" She asked. "No. It's a AMV." Ginger told her. "Better then a PMV." Patchfeather said, rolling his eyes. The enemies lost, and the cats started to fight. Chapter fourteen By You know who Firestorm back up. "Our eneimies! We have to fight!" Firestorm yowled. "You can do it, Firestorm." Said the faraway voice of Spottedgorse. "Let's do this!" Ivyleaf said. Breezewhisker lept at Firestorm. Firestorm slashed his face, Firestorm felt a wound in his paw open. He couldn't stop now! He had to fight for his Clan. For his friends, for his freedom He attacked Breezewhisker and held him to the ground. "This is a battle you will never win!" Breezewhisker warned. Firestorm purred with blazing anger. "Those our the only battles that our worth it to fight!" He yowled. And the battle of a lifetime broke out. Firestorm saw Ashenfire get attacked he was about to go help the warrior, but Whiteflower beat him to it. Firestrom gulped. What wold the slightly-insane-she-cat do? "Let me help you with that!" Whiteflower mewed, pulling the enemy off Ashenfire. Firestorm purred. Ivyleaf had been right. The cats fought with all there might, but the enemies were just too strong. Firestorm ended helping more cats then fighting his own enemy, and that was the same for many of the cats. Frestorm wasn't going to stop fighting until someone won, but at the moment it looked like the battle wouldn't be in his favor. "I'm not going to stop Spottedgorse! I will fight as hard as I can, but can you please come down and help me?" Firestorm called, he didn't really think the warrior would come down, but it wouldn't hurt to try. "I can't, Firestorm. You have to fight this battle alone. But there is a chance-small thought it may be-that you can win this fight. You have to try harder, since who knows what wil happen to all of you?" "I am fighting as hard I can! But I just can't. I need your help. You can do so much! You have to help me!" Firestorm begged. "I am no more powerful then you. If I could do this, so can you. If I can't do this, you can't. And I hate to tell you this, but there is almost no way I could win that!" Spottedgorse hinted. "Thanks for your support." Firestorm said, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't trying to support you. It is the truth, I know you would prefer me be honest with you!" Spottedgorse said. "That's true." Firestorm agreed. Firestorm tried. Maybe if I just think it really hard... he thought. He stood still, in the middle of the battle that wasn't a smart chice to make, but he tried. He worked on it. He could do this. He waited and waited.\ And all of a sudden, the enemies fell backwords, there was a hugre 'boom' and Firestorm's friends had surpirsed yet happy looks on there face. "Firestorm you did it!" Breeze said. "We won!" Leopardfire yowled. Chapter fifteen By That person who always does like half the group story chapters But just then, a huge cat, must have been ten times the size of a normal cat, who didn't even look real, stormed in. "I am Fernsky and I will defeat you!" The huge cat yowled. "The boss level." Ashenfire whispered. But Firestorm wasn't scared. "You won't defeat us. I might not remember anything from my past, but I feel as if I know you. I feel like my friends and I have won a fight with you once before. And if we did it once, I don't see why we can't do it again." Firestorm mewed. His friends agreed. "In that case," Fernsky snickered. "Bring it on!" Firestorm jumped in front of the others. "Warriors, attack!" He screamed. "Hey! Who's the leader here, you or me?" Whiteflower hissed. Firestorm purred, and jumped onto Fernsky, he slashed Fernsky's face hard, but Fernsky didn't even seem to feel it. He yanked and Fensky's fur and it didn't even budge. This was going to harder then Firestorm thought. Breeze attacked, as well as the others and Firestorm tired. He slashed and he fought and he attackd and he jumped and he yanked and he pulled and he tried as hard as he could to win but he didn't feel he could. He tried and tired working as hard as he could win. But he didn' feel llike he would be able too. This cat was way bigger and stronger then him and all his friends put togethet and but he couldn't stop now , not when he had come so far! He tried to fight and work, he really did try. "You can't do this." Leopardfire said sounding a little sad. Breeze shook her head. "Maybe not, but we have to fight it out anyway." She said. And the cats kept figthing. "It's no use! It's just so hard!' Ashenfire moaned. "Pull yourself together and fight!" Whiteflower hissed. On an average day, Firestorm would have been happy and purring but not today. He moaned and groaned. And tried his best. All of a sudden, Fernsky fell to the ground. "We killed her!" Firestorm yowled in surprise. "I guess we won." Leopardfire said. All of the cats' seemed to shocked to be scared. "Well, I guess it's warriors VS. Overlors." Said a voice. Chapter sixteen By That person who is starting to hate to write. The cats jumped and fought each other working as hard as possibe. "We can spill that stuff on there computers!" Leopardfire said. "We can!" Breeze said. "If you can get to our computers." Wolfblaze snickered. "LIke that's ever going to happen!" Cleverpelt purred. "Not ever!" Ginger agreed. "I'd like to see you try!" J2yfeather mewed. "Then you'll get your wish!" Firestorm said, he jumped on Wolfblaze who he knew to be his own Overlord. The other warrios did the same, fighting each other, the battle was hard, since Firestorm was always scared Wolfblaze would get to the computer and control Firestorm, but Wolfblaze was too busy. "Why did you this?" Firestorm asked. "A new places needed to built to keep you safe. Spottedgorse was so busy trying to project you all, me and the other Overlords new this was a chance to get one of the things we wanted most, power. So we took this place over, kicked Spottedgorse out, and took away your memories." Purred Wolfblaze. "Well, your power is over. We will win this battle." Firestorm yowled. He had never been so sure of himself. After a while it seemed to work. Most of the computer's didn't work. Breeze went over, her paw on a cup of coffee on top of Ginger's computer. "Fine! We surrender! Just leave our laptops!" Ginger said. "Very well." Firestorm purred. All of the Overlords left. All the Overlords were alive, and well aside from the fact most of them no longer had working computers. Firestorm stopped, he felt something rush back to him. "I remember!" He said. "I got my memories back." And as it happen, the same happened to all the cats. Chapter seventeen By The amazing Wolf The world changed after that, the warriors got there memories back, and Spottedgorse joined them. OneClan was remade, and Ashenfire and Whiteflower were mates, and were about to have kits. "We fought that battle!" Purred Firestorm, he was thrilled. "And we won. We did it." Breeze said. "We were heros!" Leopardfire purred. "Well, we were. But we almost destroyed time and space!" Firestorm joked. "That may be." Ashenfire purred. "I was so amazing! Leading all of you into battle like that!" Whiteflower said, looking proud of herself. "Ummmm....Yeah." Firestorm said. Better go with it then fight. "Hey! I just found out the Overlords built a new place!" Ivyleaf panted. "But we broke there computers!" Breeze pointed out. "Maybe the Overlords got new computers!" Ivyleaf said. "What is this place called?" Firestorm asked, he didn't want to be trapped. "It's called WeAreWarriors Wiki." Ivyleaf said. "It sholdn't be a problem." Breeze said. "Yeah. As long as no one's trapped." Firestrom agreed. So did the others cats. But he couldn't help be surprised that the Overlords had made a new wiki, even if this on =e didn't hold cats trapped inside it.